Perfect date
by Emy.Elle
Summary: The perfect date with Derek turning into sweet revenge. Humor. And sour cherries. not Sterek - sorry - I love Sterek, but this is a straight universe where they each got their girl


**Author's notes: This little ficlet is based on a facebook convo I had with my most beloved muse. I simply told her I had found a yummy looking recipe for a sour cherry vanilla cream fruit tart and she replied to me - literally - ...and I just got the image of Derek feeding you sour cherries in my head XD - and, so, the outline of the story came to be out of both our ramblings and it was so cute I just had to write it.**

**Enjoy!**

**Love, Emy**

* * *

Six months. Six happy, beautiful months filled with love. Yup. Six months are a big thing. Six months have to be celebrated. Properly. Derek smiles lazily to himself as he packs the last few items into the picnic basket.

He begins to whistle a random tune carrying out to the Camaro and placing it in the open trunk next to two soft blankets. He looks up at the clear sky, taking a deep breath. The spring air is fresh, sharp, scented with the tang of on-the-brink-of-blooming flowers.

He closes his eyes. Allows the Sun to catch his skin over his white tank-top. It's a beautiful day. And he'll share it with a beautiful girl.

Derek opens his eyes, slams the trunk closed, runs back to the house, grabs his keys, papers, a soft, old Henley and his favorite leather jacket - it belonged to his dad, it brings him luck even though it's old, battered and missing the top tap - goes to his car and drives away from the now-renovated Hale house listening to _Gorgeous Nightmare _from **Escape the fate**, bass blasting through his speakers, through his body.

Derek parks his car in from of Rina's place. He keeps his features schooled in, not wanting to allow his nervousness shine thorough.

Rina opens the door even before Derek has gotten half way to her front door. Derek holds his breath. She has clearly been waiting for him. And she is just as nervous as he is, if her rabbiting heart eat is anything to go by. Derek releases his breath and takes a deep inhale as soon as he is stepping up the front steps.

Rina's frozen in the door way, a huge, honest smile parting her lips. She looks just as amazing as the very first time Derek caught a glimpse of her around Beacon Hills, the night he came back from New York. She's wearing a white dress with black roses on it, her red hair is pulled back in a high pony tail, a blue sash mixing with her soft curls. She looks like she just stepped out of **Grease**.

Derek chuckles. Rina mirrors him.

"Hey, Danny." She whispers.

"Sandy." Derek nods. Smile. And it's as simple as that. All the tension and nervousness is gone as if blown into the wind. "Hi." Derek says finally, his gaze soft as his arms wrap around Rina's waist and hers around his neck. She gently lifts herself on the tips of her toes and Derek bends down to gently press a soft kiss on his girl's lips. It ends all too fast, but seeing Rina's smile is almost worth it.

"Happy anniversary." She whispers into his lips as soon as there is a fraction of an inch of space between them.

"Happy anniversary." Derek echoes, grinning like a child.

"I got you something."

"Oh?" Derek's interest perks up.

"Mhmm." Rina replies, moves out of Derek's arms and rushes inside the house. It takes her but a few seconds but Derek's arms feel empty without her to hold. It's been a while since Derek's felt like this. So giddy. So enamored. Like a teenager. It scares him a little for oh! so many reasons, but he's willing to take a chance. His pack says so. His heart says so, too. His brain is online as well. Feels good. Right. Right in a way that his past experiences never felt.

Rina's back with a little box. Black. Velvet. Fitting in the palm of her hand. Derek takes it gingerly when she offers it.

"What is it?" He asks in a small voice. Rina shrugs.

"Open it and see." She bounces on the balls of her feet, nervousness once again coming off her in waves. Derek nods. He slowly opens the lid. There, on a tiny light blue cushion, is a black ivory tooth with tiny indentations on it. It is strung on a leather lace. Derek picks it up carefully then looks up at Rina.

"It's a talisman." She explains taking the lace out of Derek's hand and signaling for him to turn around. "Ivory is used for many things. Protection. Defense through offense. Wealth." She explains as she ties the lace around Derek's neck. Her voice is different somehow. "I've placed runes on it." Derek fingers the talisman around his neck, turning around to face her once more. Rina smiles wide. "It will keep you safe. Repel any harm others try to inflict on you." She says clearly. Her eyes are bright. Open. Honest. They shine white for just one second as she moves her hand over the talisman. It shines with the same white color for just a fraction of a second. A warmth spreads over Derek's entire body. He feels safe. As safe as he felt in Talia's arms. It makes him gasp. Rina's smile widens at his reaction. She nods then takes her hand away from the ivory. "You are the only one that can take this off." Derek nods taking Rina's hands in his.

He has no explanation why finding out his girlfriend is a witch does not scare him. Nor surprise him.

"Thank you." He says honestly. Rina blushes and looks down. Derek doesn't allow it. He makes her look up at him with a finger under her chin. "My turn?" He asks with a smile. Rina bites her lip in anticipation but nods. "Ok, then, follow me." Derek places a small kiss on his witch's lips and pulls her away by her hand.

Rina giggles. She flicks her wrist once and the front door of her home closes and locks and a tiny white purse appears in her hand. Derek's eyes widen.

"Useful." He says as he closes the Camaro's door after Rina has gotten in.

Derek drives to his favorite clearing. Rina has been fidgeting the whole ride, but she has managed not to ask where he's taking her. When the car stops Rina's eyes light up.

"I thought you'd like to have a picnic." Derek explains.

"In the middle of the forest..." Rina finishes almost reverently, looking out the window with fascination. "In the middle of your territory..." She adds as she turns her head to look him in the eyes. She seems to be searching for something. Something she seems to find because just a heartbeat later she's smiling brightly again.

"Is this... ok?" Derek asks, suddenly not so sure this was a good idea.

"It is perfect. The perfect date." Rina whispers, leans in and kisses his lips. "Thank you."

"For?"

"The forest... it's... it's the source of my power... it's been a while since I've been in a forest..." Rina looks down at her hands. "Talia... she used to allow my coven and I access when I was a child... but then... after that faithful night... we didn't dare go on Hale territory without the Alpha's consent... my coven moved away... It's only Dizzy that stayed behind... she's all I had for a long time..." Tear well up in her eyes, but she pushes them down. "I just... thank you for bringing me back."

Derek takes her hand, says nothing - there is nothing to say - that night took a lot from him. Apparently it took more than Derek has realized. But revenge had been executed in the past. And that's where it will all have to stay, Derek decided kissing Rina's soft knuckles. Rina smiles, shakes herself out of the memories.

"Enough of the past." Derek says after a few moments of silence. Rina nods. Derek lets go of her hand and they both get out of the Camaro. "Go choose the spot you like. I'll bring out stuff." Derek instructs while opening the car trunk. Rina nods. She almost bounds through the trees. The grass seems greener where she steps, flowers seem to turn to her. Derek smiles. Shakes his head fondly. "Of course I'd fall for a witch." He murmurs closing the trunk again when both blankets and the basket is out. He carries it all with one hand, locks the car with his free one and follows the green path to his girlfriend.

Rina has found a large oak on the far side of the clearing. It has a thick canopy. It offers good shade and the grass underneath it seems thick enough for a blanket to be laid on.

As Derek walks to her Rina places a hand on the oak. The same white light she had in her eyes when she enchanted his talisman now covers Rina's body and the oak. It lasts but a couple of seconds but Derek is in awe. She looks like an angel covered in that light. She turns just as Derek reaches her, a smile from ear to ear on her beautiful face.

"Thank you." She says again and kisses Derek over the basket and blankets. It's sweet. Short. "Let me help you." Rina takes the top blanket as Derek sets the basket down.

"Just hold onto that." He says no louder than a whisper. Rina nods. Allows Derek to take care of her. His wolf almost purrs inside of him, content to care for their love interest. It's the first time Derek's wolf has reacted to any man or woman in Derek's life. Dad always said Derek should trust his wolf. That his wolf will know best. As a teenager he'd fought that. Rebellious, as any child. It had ended badly. Derek will not make the same mistake twice, so he listens inward. His wolf is happy. Loves to care for Rina. There's nothing held back. Not the way it was with Derek's other relationships. The realization makes Derek let out a deep, cleansing sigh.

They settle on the blanket and Derek lays out the food he's prepared himself. Rina coos over everything, saying he shouldn't have gone to all the trouble, just being in then forest anew is enough of a gift to her, but Derek swells with pride when a tiny moan of pleasure escapes her as she's biting into a simple sandwich.

Conversation flows easily. Time passes without notice. The forest hums with life around them. It seems to grow into a constant buzz in the back of Derek's mind, now that Rina is here.

"So..." Derek starts. Rina hums for him to continue. "Witch..."

"Mhmm... is it... ok?" She asks shyly.

"Yeah... just... curious..." Derek says, gently touching the talisman around his neck. Rina follows his movement.

"Curious about what?" She asks nibbling on a croissant.

"What kind of witch. What you can do... Everything." Derek answers honestly.

"White witch. I can do a lot. Mostly protection spells." Rina looks down at Derek's talisman. "But I can do other little handy things..."

"Like locking doors..."

"And growing flowers..." Rina says, placing her hand on the ground. Not even three seconds later a tiny, white snowdrop shows its head from in between Rina's fingers. Derek's eyes widen watching the small flower grow right before his eyes. Rina takes her hand away and the tiny flower turn to follow her movement. Derek's eyes lift from the ground. Rina's glowing white again. It fades away gently.

"And Dizzy?" Derek asks. Rina smirks. She shrugs.

"Dark witch." Derek lifts an eyebrow. "We balance each other out."

"So she...?"

"Yeah... She can do a lot of damage. And I do mean a LOT. She just chooses not to." Rina shrugs. She lays down, pillows her head on Derek's lap. Derek smiles, caresses her hair. "Dizzy is... she's special... she uses dark magic with a gift that surpasses the strongest witch we've known, but she uses it for good... she's one of a kind not only in our coven, but in our whole world..." Rina's lips part into a smile Derek has never seen before. Soft and warm.

"You really love her."

"Of course I do." Rina looks right into Derek's eyes. "She's my other half. My sister. My heart. She stayed behind willingly, gave up on our coven's strength for me."

"Covens give you strength? Like Packs?"

"Yes. The whole is better than the sum of its parts."

"I've always hated math." Derek groans. "Languages are more up my alley." He says just as a branch breaking in the distance catches his attention. Rina lifts one eyebrow. Derek bends down, almost kisses RIna's lips. "She's here." He whispers against her lips. "With Stiles..." Rina giggles wrapping both her arms behind Derek's neck, blocking the "ninjas" view of their lips.

"Ignore them?"

"Of course. Today is ours. But..."

"Tomorrow." Rina finishes and seals their lips together. It's a bit awkward kissing up side down, but they manage. It's not as soft as the previous kisses share throughout the day, but it's just as sweet.

Derek pulls away when his back starts to complain from the position. He leans against the oak behind him. Rina tangles their fingers together as they stay there quietly, simply listening to the sounds of the forest as it wakens to life on the beautiful spring day.

After a little while Derek remember his _piece of resistance. _He grins.

"Babe, can you get the last container from the basket?" He asks cheekily. Rina lifts one eyebrow. "Please?" She makes a move to get up, but Derek tightens his grip on her hand. Rina lifts the same eyebrow once again but smiles when she catches on. She flicks her hand with a flourish and the container appears in the palm of her hand. A loud gasp resonates through the forest, closely followed by a not-so-quiet shushing sound. Derek barely holds back his laughter. Rina's eyes sparkle with mirth as well but it soon changes to a predator's gaze as she opens the container.

"Sour cherries." She whispers.

"Your favorite." Derek answers just as loudly.

"You really do know how to make a date absolutely perfect." Rina says, pushes herself up on one elbow and kisses Derek's lips. Derek cups her cheek kissing back lazily.

When Rina lays back down Derek takes the container away from her. She pouts.

"Ah-ah. None of that, or I won't feed you any. Eat them all myself."

"You wouldn't!" She fake-gasps at the pretend threat.

"Oh, I would." Derek says and pops a cherry in his mouth. Rina gasps for real, but Derek grins, bends down and places the cherry on her lips. Rina opens her mouth to receive her treat, but Derek decides to be a bit mean and bites into the fleshy fruit making its sour-sweet juice drip into Rina's mouth. She moans and reaches up, her tongue seeks the fruit, pulls it away from his teeth and seeks his tongue to tangle and dance together. It's Derek's turn to moan at the surprising intensity of the kiss. It's depth. Rina is relentless, takes his breath away. Somehow the cherry ends up back where it started from, between Derek's teeth, as she suddenly pulls away.

"There are few things I love more than the taste of sour cherries." She says in the way of an explanation.

Derek is half hard just from that kiss. He decides to make sure to always have sour cherries handy. And also starts plotting his revenge on Dizzy (dark witch be darned!) and Stiles for not allowing them their alone time and forcing Derek to control himself and will his desire back.

Rina giggles, sensing his troubles. She leans back down and allows Derek to hand feed her the rest of the sour cherries, taking one for himself every now and then. He makes Rina tell him what she remembers of his family and he, in turn, tells her about all the encounters he's had with supernatural creatures.

"You know..." Derek says once safely back in the Camaro. "We need to give those two their just deserts." Rina grins stroking her thumb over the side of Derek's hand.

"Oh, of course. Do you have any ideas?" She asks deviously.

"A few. We'll need... supplies..." Derek grins just as he's stopping in front of Beacon Hills' 24/7 market.

"How was your six months date?" Stiles calls from the front door as he's entering Derek's loft the very next day.

"We want the details!" Dizzy calls from right behind him.

"O, I think you know VERY well how it went." Rina answers from behind them, closing the door with an evil grin on her face. Dizzy gasps.

"NO!" She tries to say, but Rina quickly flicks her writs and a sweet concoction made of whipped cream, chocolate, caramel syrup, sprinkles and crushed nuts covers her and Stiles, both, from head to toe. Derek throws his head back and laughs with his whole being for a few seconds before he comes to his senses and remembers his part. He takes two cherries from the bowl that will be a permanent fixture on his coffee table from now on and places them gently on the very top of Dizzy's and Stiles' head.

Rina throws her head back to laugh as well. "Life sized sundaes!" She wheezes out between bursts of laughter.

Dizzy turns a murderous look on Stiles. "This is all YOUR fault!" She bellows out. Stiles flinches. "But..." Dizzy crooks her head to the side, like a puppy. "... you do look delicious..." Stiles yips and jumps up before running away, hiding behind Derek. "Come here!" Dizzy yells, chasing after him.

"Save me!" Stiles yells running from Derek to Rina, and from Rina to Derek, hiding behind them, with Dizzy on his heals. "Save meeee!" He yells again making a mad dash for the bathroom.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Dizzy lets out. She adds a burst of speed to her movement, the beginning of a spell already on her lips, ready to be thrown, ready to stop Stiles. Except Dizzy doesn't get to finish and throw her spell because Stiles, being Stiles, trips over a dust particle and falls face first to the floor. And that's when years of running from supernatural creatures comes in handy to poor life-size-d Stiles. He flips on his back almost the very second his body hits the floor. It's good, because he ends up serving as a pillow for Dizzy tripping over him and falling face first into him, into a very awkward first kiss.

Both of them freeze for half a second but quickly end up full on making out. Covered in ice-cream toppings. On the floor of Derek's loft. Derek meets Rina's eyes over the bodies of their friends. _Unbelievable _he mouths to her and she simply shrugs but grins impishly from ear to ear.

Dizzy and Stiles finally break away from one another, but she's a devilish one, so she licks one long strip over Stiles' right cheek. Stiles squeaks in what he will die saying is a manly fashion.

Dizzy gets up. She's wearing a dark look. Derek is a tad afraid.

"Come here. I wanna hug you." Dizzy says with a low, dark voice and an evil grin on her face. Stiles jumps up.

"I'll hold them." He offers to Dizzy. She nods. And it's on. Rina squeaks, in the same manly fashion Stiles had before and dashes to the left so Derek ducks to the right. _Divide and conquer _would be a good tactic, except, it's two on two and it really doesn't matter.

* * *

Derek's song - youtube dot com/watch?v=bkanuz5PfNE

Rina's dress - img dot rosewholesale dot com slash ROSE slash 2014/201408/source-img/1407193067516-P-1127429 dot jpg?01


End file.
